Liberdade
by Paty-chan
Summary: UA - Gohan está passando por uma grave crise em sua vida e decide fazer grandes mudanças para conseguir então buscar a felicidade. O que acaba afetando sua relação com as pessoas mais próximas, com consequências nem sempre agradáveis...
1. Chapter 1

Nota: essa fic é dedicada à Alice, meu amorzinho e responsável pelo meu vício na série voltar. Te amo linda ;) Também queria esclarecer que diminui a diferença de idade de Gohan para Trunks e Goten.

 **Liberdade**

 **Capitulo 01**

Gohan agradeceu ao bartender e deu um gole no sua bebida enquanto observava o ambiente ao seu redor. A boate estava cheia, algumas pessoas dançavam muito animadas na pista, outras conversavam nas mesinhas perto do bar e ainda havia alguns casais espalhados se agarrando nos sofás e nos cantos mais escuros.

Ele gostava da sua vodka assim, queimando sua garganta ao descer. Apoiou-se contra o balcão e deu mais um gole. Não gostava muito de ambientes como aquele, a música alta demais entorpecia seus sentidos e o deixava desorientado, junto com o álcool. Porém, era tudo o que desejava no momento.

Por mais estranho que pareça, Gohan encontrou certa paz na boate, seus pensamentos finalmente ficando suprimidos. Deixou-se levar pela sensação e seguiu para a pista, onde dançou. Depois de alguns minutos o suor escorrida pelas têmporas e a camisa colava nas costas. Geralmente ele tinha outros métodos para extravasar, porém aquela semana havia sido muito complicada. Para evitar arranjar brigas desnecessárias, resolveu que iria dançar.

Quando terminou a vodka, sentiu vontade de ir ao banheiro. Teve alguma dificuldade de achar o banheiro porque estava levemente tonto. Apesar do metabolismo acelerado, devido a parte saiyajin, não estava acostumado a beber dose dupla em pouco tempo como havia acabado de fazer.

Gohan agradeceu mentalmente o fato do banheiro estar vazio quando chegou, não queria que ninguém o visse lutando contra o ziper. Aliviou-se e lavou as mãos antes de sair. Ao resolver checar o celular, percebeu que não estava sozinho no corredor. Alguns metros a frente tinha um casal dando uns amassos contra a parede.

Não deveria se intrometer na vida alheia, mas não pode deixar de reparar que um deles tinha cabelo lilás. Muitos jovens pintavam o cabelo, é verdade, mas esse parecia natural. E o corte com a nuca raspada...

-T-Trunks?! -ele chamou em voz alta.

Sabia que deveria deixar o mais novo quieto, porém o álcool o deixou desinibido. O outro afastou-se do seu par e o encarou, parecendo irritado, até perceber quem o havia chamado.

-Gohan?! -não poderia ficar mais surpreso.

-Maninho, o que tá fazendo aqui? -Goten estava vermelho.

Gohan sentiu sua cabeça girando ainda mais. Como assim seu adorável irmão mais novo estava dando uns amassos com o Trunks numa boate?! Ele respirou fundo e passou a mão pelo rosto, procurando se manter calmo.

-Olha, eu não quero saber o que está acontecendo aqui. -virou-se de costas. -Vou simplesmente fingir que não vi nada disso e vou culpar o álcool.

Sem perder tempo, o mais velho deixou a boate, com a cabeça latejando. Pegou um táxi e foi para o seu apartamento no centro da cidade. Parecia que a vida estava tentando tirar um sarro com ele, várias coisas estavam dando errado.

Caiu na cama de roupa mesmo tirando apenas os sapatos, apagando de sono.

(...)

Era segunda-feira e ainda sentia os estragos da ressaca de sábado. Impossível esconder as olheiras e o péssimo humor. Por isso, resolveu focar na papelada e assuntos mais burocráticos da empresa.

Contrariando os pedidos de Chi Chi, Gohan não se tornou um cientista. Na verdade, era um dos sócios numa empresa de tecnologia, responsável por criar e aperfeiçoar vários tipos de softwares. Apesar de ser uma das subsidiárias da Corporação Capsula, a InfoTech possuia parcerias próprias e altos rendimentos.

De guerreiro, esperança da humanidade e escolhido, Gohan agora era o chefe da divisão de TI e a mente pensante por trás de toda a tecnologia desenvolvida. Quem diria que um dia ele iria sentar no escritório, usando terno atrás do computador e de uma grande mesa de carvalho?

Ele amava o que fazia o que era o mais importante de tudo. Porém, muitas pessoas não partilhavam dessa mesma paixão pela sua profissão. Principalmente seus pais.

E naquele em dia específico, também não estava amando muito seu trabalho. Principalmente pelo fato de dividir a sociedade com Trunks. Que estava entrando agora em sua sala, sem bater na porta, como sempre fazia.

-Podemos conversar? -ele perguntou, fechando a porta e depois sentando em uma das cadeiras a frente do outro.

-Estou ocupado. -o mais velho respondeu, sem tirar os olhos dos papéis.

-Você está apenas trocando esses documentos de lugar desde que cheguei.

Gohan desistiu e encarou o outro. Apesar de ser cinco anos mais novo, sua maturidade em geral e inteligência era admiráveis para os 25 anos. Quer dizer, quando seu ego permitia esses momentos.

-Não precisa me explicar nada, ok? Não quero falar nesse assunto.

-Se você não quer falar, então apenas me escute. -Trunks esboçou um leve sorriso e ajeitou-se mais confortavelmente na cadeira. -O que existe entre eu e Goten é apenas amizade, pura e simples. E em alguns momentos ajudamos um ao outro, quando a situação fica tensa. Mas nada além disso, não temos nenhum envolvimento romântico ou coisa parecida. É apenas confiança e por nos sentimos confortáveis.

O mais velho até pensou em abrir a boca para falar alto, mas as memórias do tempo que treinou com o Piccolo voltaram num flash... Realmente não era a pessoa mais indicada para julgar as relações de ninguém.

-Eu nunca faria algo para machucar nenhum dos dois. -Trunks aproximou-se. -Me desculpe por você ter descoberto dessa maneira.

-Tudo bem... apenas muita informação no momento. -ele tentou aliviar sua expressão facial.

-Então, mudando de assunto, não esqueça da reunião amanhã.

O jovem Briefs saiu do escritório tão rápido quanto chegou, deixando o Son primogênito sem ação. Aonde isso tudo iria chegar?


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 02

Trunks terminou de amarrar sua sunga e colocou os óculos escuros. A mansão da família Briefs borbulhava de visitantes, afinal naquele final de semana era a tão famosa festa de aniversário de Bulma. A festa havia se tornando algo legendário entre o grupo de guerreiros, afinal cada ano era uma surpresa diferente e tinham muitas histórias para contar.

Nesse ano em especifico, aproveitando o verão que fazia, iriam se reunir em volta da piscina, com muita comida e bebida. Trunks desceu as escadas e foi engolido pela movimentação dos empregados, que andavam freneticamente de um lado a outro, arrumando os preparativos. Praticamente o grupo inteiro já estava reunido no quiosque perto da piscina. Nº18 brincava com sua filha na parte mais rasa da piscina junto com Chaos e Tenshinhan, Kuririn tomava alguns drinks enquanto conversavam com Yamcha e Mestre Kame. ChiChi e Bulma estavam nas esteiras conversando e tomando sol, Vegeta orientava os garçons do outro lado e Goku boiava na piscina.

-Finalmente! -Vegeta reclamou aproximando-se. -Por que a demora?

-Não conseguia achar minha sunga. -o filho deu de ombros.

-Também, pequena do que jeito que é, claro que iria ter dificuldade de achar! -ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

-Melhor que sua camisa, pai.

-Nem comece a querer me irritar hoje, seu imbecil.

Todos estavam usando trajes de banho ou roupas bem confortáveis de verão. Claro que a camisa havaiana do príncipe dos saiyajins não iria passar em branco para o filho. Essas pequenas brigas entre os dois na verdade, eram a forma que tinham para mostrar que se importavam um com o outro.

-E ai, Goten! -ele aproximou-se do amigo, que estava sentado na beira da piscina.

-Cara, a reforma da piscina ficou ótima. -o moreno comentou, apontando para pequena cascata do outro lado.

-Eu que escolhi o projeto. -sentou ao lado do outro. -Sabe onde está seu irmão? Ainda não vi ele por aqui... nem o Piccolo.

-Acho que ainda estão chegando. Quer dar um mergulho?

A pele de Trunks era mais bronzeada naturalmente do que qualquer um da família Son. O que dava um belo contraste, principalmente quando estava na cama com Goten. Gostava de observar esses detalhes e adorava como suas peles eram diferentes, apesar de terem estruturas físicas parecidas. Ambos eram musculosos, mas de compleição esguia e sem pêlos corporais, uma característica herdada do lado saiyajin.

Enquanto mergulhavam e aproveitavam, do outro lado da cidade, Gohan ainda estava dormindo, totalmente escondido nas cobertas. Havia ficado acordado a noite toda trabalhando no novo projeto para a empresa e por mais que se esforçasse, os cálculos davam errado e o programa não funcionava.

Ele havia deitado quando o sol começou a despontar no horizonte, estressado, cansado e principalmente desapontado consigo mesmo. Sabia que a evolução daquele projeto seria muito importante para InfoTech, então tinha se esforçar para tudo ficar perfeito. E isso estava o consumindo de várias formas, afinal estava focado nisso há pelo menos um mês.

Sua bexiga reclamou e ele jogou as cobertas para o lado, levantando. Foi então que percebeu que não estava sozinho no apartamento, a presença de outro ki era bem clara.

-Quem está ai? -ele perguntou, desperto.

-Pelo visto suas habilidades andam enferrujadas, pirralho. -aquela voz rascante era inconfundível.

-Senhor Piccolo? -olhou ao redor.

-Só eu me ausentar por algum tempo que você deixa de treinar e fica todo mole.

O alien entrou no quarto, com os braços cruzados e o seu sorriso característico no canto na boca. Apesar de alguns anos terem se passado, sua aparência continuava a mesma, inclusiva a roupa. A nostalgia invadiu o coração de Gohan, que precisou piscar algumas vezes para não deixar que nenhuma lágrima surgisse.

-Por que não me avisou que vinha? Eu teria preparado alguma coisa pra você comer... -o jovem coçou a nuca, sem jeito.

-Chega de papo e arrume-se, estamos atrasados. -ele fez um gesto com a mão e sentou na beirada da cama.

-Atrasados? Pra que?

-Hoje é o aniversário da Bulma...

-Kami-sama me proteja! -o moreno saiu correndo até seu armário. -Esqueci completamente disso! Ela vai me matar!

Enquanto Gohan estava distraido vasculhando seu armário, Piccolo olhou ao redor e percebeu alguns detalhes importantes. Conhecia seu pupilo melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa, até mesmo do que os pais. Sabia quando algo de errado estava acontecendo, não era da personalidade do mestiço deixar as coisas bagunçadas, principalmente seus materiais de estudo.

E a mesa estava totalmente desorganizada, planilhas por todos os lados, xícaras e pratos se acumulando num canto, algumas peças de roupas pelo chão...

-Eu já volto! - Gohan disparou em direção ao chuveiro.

Pouco tempo depois, ambos já estavam voando na direção da mansão Briefs. O silêncio entre ambos não era algo ruim pelo contrário, aprenderam que era mais eficiente do que palavras. Permaneceram quietos até conseguirem observar a construção ao longe.

-Voltou para a Terra de vez, Senhor Piccolo? -Gohan o encarou.

-Ainda não faço ideia, estou auxiliando Dende em alguns assuntos. -o alien percebeu o olhar desconcertado do mais novo. -Se você quer falar algo, aproveite que ainda não chegamos.

-Eu só... só estou feliz por te ver novamente. Depois de tanto tempo... -seu sorriso era contagiante.

-Já entendi o recado. -Piccolo começou a descer. -E eu digo o mesmo.

Quando eles chegaram na casa de Bulma, interromperam Goku que cantava a plenos pulmões no karaoke, ou pelo menos tentava cantar. Após cumprimentaram a todos, a festa continuou normalmente.

-Achei que estivesse chateado comigo e por isso não vinha... -Trunks aproximou-se, bebendo um drink.

-Só perdi a hora, fiquei trabalhando até tarde. _De novo_. -Gohan bufou, passando a mão pelo cabelo. -Nem tudo é sobre você, sabia?

-Isso é novo pra mim.

-Por mais que eu revise o texto, não consigo achar nenhum erro, mas o programa simplesmente não roda. -ele tirou a camisa e a jogou numa cadeira.

Trunks mordeu o canudo da bebida, ao deixar seus olhos passearem pelo corpo de Gohan à frente. A genética dos Son era algo a ser realmente admirar, porque os dois irmãos eram verdadeiras obras de arte, com seus músculos destacados, a pele branca e os cabelos negros contrastando. Apesar do primogênito ter os ombros mais largos e os cabelos menos revoltos.

-Se você quiser, me passa seu arquivo que eu dou uma olhada...

-Eu vou conseguir resolver isso, pode deixar.

-Estou preocupado, você anda trabalhando demais.

-Já disse que posso resolver. -Gohan o encarou, sério.

-Mas...

-Você não é o único gênio prodígio nessa festa, Trunks.

O moreno respondeu de forma seca e grossa, depois virou de costas e foi até a piscina, onde mergulhou. Trunks respirou fundo e resolveu afastar-se, não queria arranjar nenhuma confusão do aniversário de sua mãe.

A animação do pessoal não diminuiu nem um pouco, houve o show de uma banda e um sorteio de prêmios depois. Quando o sol se pôs, todos tomaram banho e trocaram de roupas. Foi distribuido tinta neon e parte da sala se transformou numa pista de dança. Claro que houveram muitas zueiras, com Kuririn desenhando um pinto nas costas do Goku ou Yamcha tentando fazer um passo de dança e caindo meio feio no chão..

Mesmo não estando tão animado assim, Gohan se divertiu e foi pra pista também. Enquanto dançava, percebeu que Piccolo estava quieto encostado à parede. O pupilo fez um sinal com a mão, chamando-o. O alien fez que não com a cabeça e continuou no mesmo lugar. A ideia de incitar Piccolo a dançar passou por sua mente. Porém da última vez que puxou o limite, acabou descobrindo que Trunks e Goten se pegavam às vezes.

Mesmo estando sóbrio, resolveu que iria sim puxar mais o limite. Piccolo poderia até disfarçar e não tocar no assunto, mas Gohan se lembrava muito bem como havia iniciado sua vida sexual.

Sendo assim, ele encarou seu mestre e continuou dançando. As luzes piscando ajudavam a criar um clima junto com a fumaça que subia. Ninguém estava prestando muita atenção, até porque praticamente todos haviam bebido. E fora que era noite de lua cheia, o que deixava seus instintos mais exacerbados. Ao retirarem a cauda, a fúria/ódio deu espaço para o desejo sexual.

O que ficava evidente pelo modo como Goku segurava Chi Chi e dançava agarrado com ela, mesmo a música sendo mais agitada. Vegeta também estava totalmente concentrado em Bulma, que dançava com as costas apoiadas nele.

Não precisou insistir novamente, Piccolo fez um gesto com a mão, indicando para Gohan esperar cinco minutos e então segui-lo. Pouco tempo depois, eles já estavam se beijando furiosamente num quarto de visitas no andar superior da mansão. Com a porta trancada e a música alta lá embaixo, eles não se preocuparam muito.

Sem mais delongas, as roupas foram ao chão e eles se jogaram na cama. Mesmo após tantos anos, o encaixe entre eles era muito bom e a quimica rolava naturalmente. Gohan sentiu um prazer indescritível quando Piccolo engoliu seu membro, nunca deixava de ficar impressionado com as habilidades orais do aliens. Era muitos movimentos ao mesmo tempo usando a lingua e lábios. O mestiço segurou a cabeça de Piccolo e movimentou seu quadril, em pouco tempo já estava totalmente imerso em prazer. A cama sob eles rangia com o peso e o quarto cheirava ao suor deles, impregnando o ambiente. Antes que pudesse avisar, Gohan chegou ao orgasmo e Piccolo simplesmente engoliu tudo e ainda lambeu os lábios, parecendo satisfeito.

Beijaram-se e logo em seguida, o mais novo dormiu, exausto.

(...)

No dia seguinte, Gohan acordou sozinho no quarto. Mas já esperava algo assim, Piccolo não era muito de ligar para certos detalhes. Aos poucos o grupo começava a acordar e descer para o café da manhã, todos dormiram na mansão Briefs.

-Me desculpe por ontem. -Trunks sentou-se ao seu lado na mesa. -Fui egoista.

-Tudo bem, eu também estava mal humorado. -ele enfiou o pedaço inteiro de bolo na boca.

-Então, estava pensando... -o mais novo colocou açúcar no café. -Depois da derrota do Majin Boo todos nós andamos meio parados, fisicamente.

-O que tem em mente?

-Acho que seria interessante se nós treinássemos pelo menos uma vez por semana. Afinal temos sangue saiyajin e ficar parado realmente não é uma opção.

-Acho que tem razão, pode ser uma boa ideia. Quando começamos?

-Agora mesmo se quiser.

Eles então devoraram o máximo que conseguiram no café da manhã e foram para a câmara gravitacional.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 03

Passou-se um mês desde que Trunks e Gohan iniciaram seus treinamentos na câmara gravitacional. No começo combinaram uma vez por semana, mas acabou não se mostrando suficiente. Então agora treinavam três dias intercalados.

O que estava sendo muito bom para ambos, em vários sentidos. Era relaxante não ter que se preocupar com a força dos ataques, ou se ficariam machucados depois, afinal Bulma já havia inventado uma injeção cujo conteúdo acelerava a recuperação celular até certo nível, perfeito para os pequenos estragos de treino.

Trunks havia percebido a mudança no humor e no comportamento de Gohan. Seus olhos brilhavam com mais intensidade, voltou a fazer suas piadas usais, mesmo sendo sem graça e parecia mais focado. E aquilo o deixou feliz e mais animado para continuar ajudando o amigo.

O jovem Briefs desejava sair da sombra dos pais e construir seu caminho sozinho, por isso dedicou-se na faculdade de Relações Internacionais e focou na área de computadores e tecnologia, que gostava desde pequeno. Para alguns poderia parecer ambicioso demais, porém só estava cumprindo seu papel. Não era de se esperar nada menos de alguém que é filho de uma das maiores cientistas da atualidade e de um príncipe dos melhores guerreiros do universo.

Por isso, Trunks batalhou duro para juntar os melhores profissionais da área de Tecnologia da Informação - TI- e abriu seu pequeno escritório. Foi então que Gohan surgiu em sua vida, indo além de apenas irmão mais velho do seu melhor amigo. Ao descobrirem muitas coisas em comum, tanto na parte pessoal, quanto na profissional, inclusive na ambição de superar metas, resolveram trabalhar juntos.

Isso os aproximou muito e construíram uma forte amizade e companheirismo, afinal a InfoTech passou por muitas crises. Agora estavam colhendo os efeitos de todo o esforço que fizeram, sendo recompensados pela ótima produção da empresa.

(...)

Gohan colocou a travessa de salada na mesa e sentou-se ao lado de Goten. Mesmo sendo adultos, ainda ocupavam os mesmos lugares desde crianças, Chi Chi e Goku do outro lado.

-Então, como foi a semana dos meus filhos? -a mãe sorriu, enquanto cortava a carne.

-Ah, o de sempre... -o caçula bocejou. -Novatos levando uma surra no dojo, os faixas pretas querendo me matar...

-Que ótimo! -o pai ficou animado. -Não se esqueça que por trás até do mais fraco, existe um grande potencial de luta!

-Estou quase terminando um novo software que poderá auxiliar no rastreio de ataques de hackers nos sistemas de base. -o mais velho disse mesmo de boca cheia.

-Parabéns, querido! -Chi Chi parecia não ter entendido muito bem, mas continuou sorrindo.

-Tenho algo pra dizer a vocês... -Goku terminou de engolir e arrotou. -Senhor Bills convocou a mim e Vegeta para sua galáxia. Parece que o senhor Whiss encontrou algo que possa estar relacionado aos saiyajins e precisamos investigar isso melhor. Quem sabe ainda sobreviveu mais alguém?

De repente, o almoço caiu como uma pedra no estômago de Gohan. Ele conseguia ver a animação dos familiares ao redor, mas não compartilhava nem um pouco daquilo. Mais uma vez seu pai iria se ausentar de casa, sabe-se lá por quanto tempo. Respirou fundo e procurou manter a calma.

-Espero que nesse meio tempo eu enfrente alguém bem poderoso! -Goku flexionou os braços, mostrando os braços musculosos. -Faz tempo que não luto com ninguém realmente forte.

-Imagino, ainda mais agora que tem o poder de uma divindade né.. -Chi Chi olhava apaixonada para o marido.

-Por isso, preciso que você cuide de tudo por mim, Gohan... - o pai sorriu para o filho.

Aquilo foi a gota d'água.

-Ah, mas é claro papai! Não é isso o que eu tenho feito durante todos esses anos?! -ele largou os talheres e encarou-o. -Sempre tomando pra mim a responsabilidade que deveria ser sua. Ajudando a mamãe nas tarefas do campo, enquanto me desdobrava para estudar e manter boas notas.

-Gohan...

-Não Goten, eu cansei! -o primogênito levantou-se bruscamente. -Não aguento mais papai sumindo desse jeito, sempre dando prioridades a outras coisas que não sua família. Já parou pra pensar que você só conheceu ele aos sete anos?! Sete anos! Acha isso normal?!

-Eu estava morto Gohan... e só poderia voltar a Terra a cada dez anos. -Goku desmanchou o sorriso e ficou sério.

-E você resolve voltar só no dia da merda do torneio de artes marciais! Claro, porque nenhum aniversário ou formatura dos seus filhos é tão importante quanto lutar. -o jovem respirava arfando de raiva. -Você por acaso tem alguma noção do que eu passei durante a minha infância por conta desse seu desejo totalmente obsessivo de ficar mais forte? A pior dor que senti na minha vida foi quando o Cell me espancou e você ficou apenas parado lá, observando e não fez nada. Tem ideia do meu desespero, de como meu coração quebrou ali?!

-Era preciso que você atingisse seu potencial! -o pai também levantou. -Não havia outro modo.

-Muito obrigado, porque eu acabei com a raça dele. E acho que você deve sentir inveja disso não é? Seu filho, apenas um pré-adolescente, simplesmente varreu o chão com o inimigo mais poderoso que você já viu.

-Nunca senti tanto orgulho de você, meu filho.

-Tá vendo?! Foda-se se eu sou sócio de uma das maiores empresas de tecnologia do mundo, se vou começar meu pós-doutorado no segundo semestre, né? Só importa que eu lutei e venci. Porque qualquer outra coisa que fizer depois disso não tem o mesmo brilho.

-Gohan, acalme-se... -Chi Chi pediu com moderação, não queria que partissem para a briga fisica.

-Andei guardando muita coisa durante todos esses anos, só que não aguento mais. Então, papai, me desculpe senão sou o guerreiro tão poderoso que você desejava que eu fosse. E mamãe, me desculpe se terminei o noivado com a Videl, não quero casar com alguém que não amo de verdade só pra cumprir um papel na sociedade. -Gohan pegou seu casaco. -Posso até parecer uma falha na família Son, mas não vou seguir mais as expectativas dos outros. Só Kami-sama sabe o quanto eu já sofri por conta disso. Eu vou continuar amando vocês da mesma forma, mas vou seguir o meu sonho.

Sem nem dar tempo para ouvir resposta, o jovem saiu voando pela janela em alta velocidade. Depois de ter finalmente despejado tudo o que tanto pesada em seu coração, sentia-se muito mais leve e tranquilo.

Todos aqueles sentimentos que vinham durante tanto tempo lhe correndo a consciência foram embora. Sabia que suas palavras foram duras e que machucou sua familia, porém o alivio que tomava seu peito era indescritível. Precisava compartilhar aquilo com alguém e ligou para Trunks. Combinaram de se encontrar no apartamento do mais novo em alguns minutos.

Ao perceber a expressão conturbada do amigo, Trunks deixou que o outro falasse tudo, acenando apenas em alguns momentos e fazendo perguntas pequenas.

-Eu já estou falando há quinze minutos direto... -Gohan comentou, passando a mão pelos cabelos. -Me desculpa, ainda estou nervoso.

-Olha, vou te falar que você não é único que sofre com a pressão dentro da família. Amo meus pais, mas não posso ser nada menos do que "genial" pra eles. -o outro comentou, dando de ombros e enchendo o copo de ambos com cerveja de novo. -Sorte a deles de que também não desejo pouco da vida. E mesmo se eu não quisesse, tava pouco me fudendo pra isso.

Gohan olhou para seu amigo e simplesmente começou a rir sozinho. A resposta de Trunks havia dado foi tão leve e direta, que ele não aguentou.

-Fico feliz em ver que está mais tranquilo agora...

-Sim, obrigado. -o moreno colocou a mão no ombro do outro. -De verdade. Sua ajuda tem sido muito importante pra mim... senão fosse por isso, acho que minha explosão com meus pais teria sido pior.

-Eu sei que faria o mesmo por mim. -Trunks cobriu a mão dele. -Nunca pense que está sozinho, ok?

O mais velho sorriu de volta, realmente tranquilo. Passaram a noite conversando sobre coisas aleatórias, comendo petiscos e bebendo cerveja.

(...)

Na quarta-feira Trunks se surpreendeu quando Gohan entrou sem bater em sua sala. O expediente na empresa já havia terminado há algumas horas e eles estavam sozinhos no prédio.

-O que houve?!

-Finalmente eu terminei o projeto! - o moreno contornou a mesa do outro, sem pedir licença e enfiou um pendrive no computador. -Me diga o que você acha.

Os olhos azuis passearam pela tela do computador, absorvendo todos os detalhes mostrados. Sabia reconhecer quando via algo genial a sua frente, afinal convivia com uma grande cientista.

-Isso... isso é... -ele encarou o amigo de boca aberta. -Gohan... essa é a merda mais linda que eu já vi na minha vida! Esse projeto está do caralho!

E com isso levantou-se rapidamente da mesa e segurou o rosto do outro.

-Seu filho da puta! -ele estava com um sorriso maníaco nos lábios e olhos brilhando. -Tem noção de que vamos fuder o mercado com isso?! Prepare-se pra se tornar rei, por que isso... é a nosso ticket dourado.

-Quer tomar um porre pra comemorar?!

-E ainda precisa perguntar, porra?!

Dava para conhecer o nível de empolgação de Trunks pela quantidade de palavrão que ele dizia. Durante aquela semana, eles inscreveram o software e a empresa num dos maiores concursos internacionais, que era responsável por mostrar ao mercado novas tecnologias, consagrar seus idealizadores e dar prêmios importantes.

A banca examinadora depois enviou o convite para a cerimônia de premiação, onde a InfoTech iria concorrer com mais duas empresas, sendo que ambas já eram tradicionais no mercado.

-Precisamos ir as compras o mais rápido possível! -Trunks disse enquanto balançava o convite. -Causar uma boa impressão ajuda no reconhecimento da empresa.

-Mas...

-Nem vem reclamar, Gohan! Essa cerimônia é pra ostentar!

Mais tarde, lá estavam eles numa loja de ternos, experimentos vários modelos diferentes. O moreno bufava na cabine, após já ter provados alguns modelos e todos sendo criticados pelo amigo. Ao abrir a cortina pela décima vez, a reação dos olhos de Trunks foram visíveis.

Sentiu que cada parte do seu corpo estava sendo observada com precisão e no final ele o encarou com um brilho travesso, que parecia esconder mais coisas que aparentava. O que fez um arrepio deslizar pelas costas.

-E então, o que achou desse?

-Só ajeitar os punhos e fazer bainha, fora isso está perfeito. -ele respondeu, sorrindo de lado.

O alfaiate pinçou nos lugares onde foi necessário pequenos acertos e anotou na prancheta as modificações. Enquanto isso, Gohan voltou para a cabine e foi tirando as peças com calma, tinha medo de se espetar. Trunks acabou entrando também sem ser convidado.

-Vou te ajudar pra que os alfinetes não caiam. -respondeu enquanto desabotoava a camisa do outro.

O lugar era apertado, o que fez com que eles ficassem bem próximos. Trunks conseguia sentir a respiração do outro em seus cabelos lilás e no pé da orelha, respirou fundo para afastar qualquer outro pensamento e o que sentiu foi o cheiro amadeirado de Gohan.

Não trocaram uma palavra sequer, enquanto tiravam o terno do moreno devagar e pendurando no cabide ao lado, deixando-o apenas de cueca. Que por sinal era box e azul-marinho. Ambos sentiam a tensão pairando no ar, era quase palpável.

-Perfeito. -a voz de Trunks estava rouca.

-O que é perfeito?

-O terno. -ele desconversou e encarou-o. -O terno ficou perfeito em você.

-Achei que estivesse falando do meu corpo. -o moreno coçou atrás da nuca.  
-Também... -saiu sem dar chance de resposta e procurou o alfaiate. -Então, já tenho a minha escolha de terno.

Gohan ainda ficou ali dentro e respirou fundo. Não poderia negar que os olhares de Trunks mexeram com ele de jeito. Poderia nunca ter se relacionado com outro homem, mas sabia apreciar a beleza masculina. E o mais novo era realmente muito bonito.

Ao contrário do que inicialmente se espera, a cor clara de seus cabelos na verdade ajudava a realçar os traços de seu rosto, que era uma mistura exata e harmônica da leveza de Bulma e a virilidade e dureza de Vegeta. Fora os intensos olhos azuis, que sempre deixavam Gohan sem jeito.

Achava fantástico o fato do outro ser um mestiço também, mas não ter a coloração padrão dos saiyajins, assim como ele. A pele naturalmente bronzeada chamava a atenção para os músculos bem desenvolvidos e definidos.

E por que Gohan estava perdendo tempo perdido nas considerações sobre os pontos atraentes de Trunks?! Ele balançou a cabeça e vestiu sua calça jeans e a camiseta. Saiu da cabine e encontrou o outro de braços abertos, com o alfaiate fazendo os ajustes. Não é que aquele metido sabia mesmo como escolher uma roupa?!

-Perfeito.

-O terno é ótimo mesmo. -Trunks respondeu presunçoso.

-Não, o seu corpo.

Ele iria mostrar que esse jogo era pra dois.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 04

Trunks escolheu seu melhor carro, um esportivo luxuoso de última geração, para poder ir à cerimônia. Sabia que havia feito a escolha certa quando viu a reação de Gohan, pelo brilho nos olhos e a boca ligeiramente aberta de surpresa.

Foram se aproximando cautelosamente da porta do evento, onde vários repórteres aguardavam para entrevistar os convidados. Trunks acelerou o carro então duas vezes antes de parar por completo, chamando a atenção de todos. Eles olharam curiosos para o carro e entraram em polvorosa quando a porta deslizou para cima e os mestiços saiyajins sairam do carro.

Os flashes pipocavam loucamente, dezenas de perguntas feitas ao mesmo tempo. Claro que nada disso intimidou Trunks, que apenas colocou seu melhor sorriso e seguiu para o saguão, acompanhando de Gohan, que mantinha o olhar fixo em um ponto.

Ao deixarem toda a agitação do lado de fora, perceberam como o interior estava repleto de convidados e garçons, oferecendo champagne e petiscos elaborados.

-Eu preciso que relaxe, Gohan. -ele encarou-o. -Imagine que isso seja uma espécie de batalha ok? Se mostrar nervosismo, ansiedade ou algo assim, as pessoas vão te ver como alguém frágil e ambos sabemos que está longe de ser verdade.

-Mas...-seu rosto estava vermelho e sentia o suor escorrendo pelas costas.

-Olhe ao seu redor, observe seus oponentes. Acredito que somos os mais jovens aqui e eles vão querer nos derrubar, porque querem dominar o mercado.

Gohan apesar de ser mais velho, ficou espantado com o modo que Trunks lidava com a situação. Observou que o outro estava com uma postura bem diferente do usual em vários sentidos e isso transparecia profissionalismo, autoridade e respeito. Num ambiente moldado por relações sociais, ele simplesmente lidava com tudo como se fosse muito natural, um verdadeiro membro da realeza.

-Sabe aquele gordo ali? Fiquei sabendo que a esposa dele o traiu.. e por acaso ele parece arrasado? Pelo contrário, está esbanjando confiança e tem uma mulher muito mais jovem ao lado dele. -Trunks encarou o amigo. -Aqui você representa um papel, vende a sua imagem, convence os outros de que é desse jeito. Agora respira fundo e vamos pegar um champagne.

O moreno então fez exatamente o que lhe foi instruído e sentiu-se melhor. Aos poucos outros empresários foram puxando papo e ele respondeu a todos de maneira educada, mas mantendo distância.

Recebeu um aceno positivo de cabeça do amigo e assim continuou até que todos foram chamados para a cerimônia. Conforme os vencedores das categorias foram passando, a tensão no grande salão foi aumentando consideravelmente.

-E o prêmio de empresa do ano vai para... -a apresentadora fez suspense antes de abrir o envelope. -InfoTech!

Trunks e Gohan se entreolharam completamente tomados pela surpresa.

-Você que abriu a empresa, vai receber o prêmio! -o moreno cutucou o amigo.

O mais novo sorriu de volta e levantou, caminhou até o palco e subiu. Seus movimentos eram graciosos e seguros ao mesmo tempo, o queixo levemente levantado. Gohan riu sozinho ao ver muito da atitude de Vegeta no filho, não havia como negar que eles pertenciam a realeza e agiam como, mesmo não tendo súditos.

Os cabelos lilás penteados para trás cuidadosamente, com gel de brilho molhado e o terno cortado sob medida chamava a atenção. O tecido vinho destacava os músculos, junto com a camisa branca e a gravata preta.

-Fico honrado em receber esse reconhecimento em nome da empresa. -ele encarou a todos com seriedade. -O troféu apenas reflete o quanto trabalhamos duro para chegar ao sucesso e nada disso seria possível sem a dedicação de todos, obrigado a todos os membros da InfoTech.

Outra salva de palmas e Trunks desceu, seu semblante radiante e um sorriso presunçoso nos lábios. Mais algumas outras premiações aconteceram e então houve a última entrega do troféu, que era considerado o ponto alto da noite.

-Nesse momento, iremos revelar o dono do melhor projeto de pesquisa analisado pela banca...-a apresentadora sorriu e então abriu o envelope. -E o nome do vencedor é: Son Gohan!

Novamente, outra troca de olhares confusos e felizes entre os dois amigos. Gohan respirou fundo, sentindo as mãos tremendo e subiu ao palco. Trunks ficou admirado em como o moreno conseguiu vencer seus medos e se dirigia ao palco confiante. Seus olhos negros brilhavam intensamente, como quando ganhava uma luta.

Usava terno preto com risca de giz, camisa branca e a gravata vermelha. O conjunto lhe caiu muito bem, realçando seus traços.

-Um sonho só se torna realidade quando nos esforçamos pra isso. -ele encarou o amigo na plateia. -E quando acreditam na sua capacidade. Agradeço ao meu sócio por não me deixar desistir.

Outra salva de palmas e as premiações foram encerradas. Eles ficaram mais algum tempo no evento, conversando com outros empresários e cientistas. Até finalmente deixarem o local e irem ao restaurante que Trunks havia reservado.

O garçom ficou espantado com a quantidade de comida que seus clientes pediram, mas eles comiam tudo o que era colocado na mesa. O ambiente era muito agradável e acolhedor, fazendo com que Trunks e Gohan tivessem um jantar maravilhoso. Conversaram sobre vários assuntos e riram em alguns momentos, quando lembraram de alguns micos da adolescência.

(...)

Ele rolou na cama e respirou fundo, bagunçando o cabelo. Naquela manhã, acordou mais cedo que de costume e aproveitou para ficar de preguiça. Mas sua mente tinha outros planos e simplesmente não o deixou descansar.

A imagem de Gohan naquele terno ficava voltando repetidas vezes. Sabia o significado disso, estava se envolvendo emocionalmente. Já havia percebido como seu coração batia acelerado ao ver uma chamada do moreno no celular, ou quando ele ria.

Trunks tinha consciência de que seu relacionamento com o mais velho era algo muito borrado. Não havia nenhum limite claramente imposto ou alguma diferença que os separasse. E isso o deixava inquieto.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 05

Trunks se conhecia o suficiente para saber que estava flertando com Gohan. O perfeito exemplo de seu comportamento de pavão era o jantar que comiam no bistrô perto do canal. A vista era maravilhosa com as luzes da cidade ao longe, os barcos passando lentamente. Comida deliciosa e farta na mesa, acompanhado de excelentes vinhos e pequenas velas acesas na mesa.

Ele simplesmente não conseguia parar. Desejava cada vez mais ver Gohan feliz, sorridente e animado como naquela noite. Ficava admirando a beleza do outro, perdido nos pensamentos e contando o tempo até ter essa visão arrebatadora de novo. Trunks sabia da infância e adolescência problemáticas do outro e queria apagar tudo aquilo, cobri-lo de felicidade, de coisas boas, de tudo que não pode ter quando mais novo. Era algo que cresceu aos poucos em seu peito e que agora se tornara o foco principal.

Porém não poderia continuar desse jeito. Era errado. Ele sentia que não havia mais nenhuma distância entre ambos, nenhuma delimitação. Isso poderia prejudicá-los em muitas áreas. Trunks não queria perder nada, porque finalmente encontrou alguém com quem conseguia ter um embate mental. Sabia que teria dificuldade em separar negócios de relacionamento, caso não fosse correspondido emocionalmente.

Mais tarde, eles pegaram um táxi juntos, afinal haviam bebido muito durante o jantar e não estavam seguros para voarem. O motorista parou em frente ao prédio de Gohan, que entregou o dinheiro correspondente a sua parte na corrida e tentou abrir a porta, mas não conseguiu.

-Perai, deixa que eu te ajudo. -Trunks debruçou-se sobre ele, ficando com o rosto a poucos centímetros do outro.

Ele puxou o pino e a porta abriu sem dificuldade. Seus olhares se cruzaram novamente e permaneceram sustentados por alguns segundos.

-Nos vemos segunda. -o moreno disse, a voz meio rouca.

-Bom final de semana. -o mais novo sorriu de lado. -Qualquer coisa me liga.

Gohan então respirou fundo, absorvendo o perfume que Trunks exalava e saiu do carro, seguindo diretamente para seu prédio. Durante todo o percurso, sentiu o olhar do outro cravado em suas costas.

Ao chegar em casa, trancou a porta e encostou a cabeça na madeira. Aonde aquilo tudo estava indo?! Era mais do que evidente o flerte por parte do mais novo, que também não fazia muita questão de ser sutil. Não tinha muitas experiências em relacionamentos amorosos para saber o que fazer no momento.

Com Piccolo nunca teve muito espaço para conversas mais ligadas ao emocional. Com Videl, os primeiros anos de namoro haviam sido ótimos, porém quando ela cismou com casamento e filhos, as coisas foram indo ladeira abaixo.

Ele e Trunks depois que associaram-se, há 3 anos, foram se conhecendo melhor devido a proximidade no trabalho. Porém ainda faltava algo entre eles. Gohan conhecia o melhor e o pior de Piccolo e Videl, havia visto seus maiores êxitos e os fracassos. Assim como eles também o conheciam por completo. Era o que faltava entre ele e Trunks.

O moreno não via nenhum problema em se relacionar seja com homens ou mulheres, afinal o amor era universal e atravessava qualquer barreira. Seu pai não era alien e sua mãe humana? A questão toda é que o dono dos cabelos lilás estava tão preocupado em passar uma imagem, oferecendo tudo de melhor, que não sabia exatamente quais eram as intenções dele. Não sabia o que se passava em seu coração.

Gohan não queria ser apenas mais uma conquista ou algo passageiro na vida de ninguém. Se quisesse algo assim, iria procurar alguém numa balada e pronto. Mas a partir do momento em que se compartilha segredos íntimos, parte da sua vida, dos seus sonhos, como havia feito com Trunks, não queria algo de apenas uma noite.

(...)

Trunks ficou observando o outro entrar no prédio e mordeu o lábio inferior. Era impressionante como o outro conseguia mexer com sua mente sem ter a minima noção disso. Pediu ao motorista que continuasse rodando pela cidade, enquanto fazia uma ligação.

-Vamos tomar um café? -era um código.

-São duas da manhã... -a voz do outro lado da linha reclamou. -Meu dia foi mega cansativo hoje...

-Não reclama, eu sei que você gosta.

-Ok, já estou levantando...

Ele deu o endereço de outro prédio para o motorista e pagou a corrida que sobrou assim que chegou. Trunks passou pelo porteiro com um aceno de cabeça e foi diretamente para o terceiro andar. Assim que a porta abriu, foi direção ao homem que atendeu e lhe beijou intensamente.

Goten ficou espantado com a atitude do amigo, mas cedeu ao beijo, enquanto fechava a porta com o pé. Trunks segurou o outro pela cintura e foi guiando ambos até chegarem ao quarto. Ele jogou o moreno na cama e o encarou, mordendo o lábio inferior novamente. Se era arriscado ter o irmão mais velho, o mais novo iria servir aos seus desejos.

Precisava lidar com aquela frustração que só fazia aumentar o volume nas calças. Pobre Goten, ele iria sofrer essa noite.

Trunks arrancou sua blusa sem demora e fez um sinal para o outro se aproximasse. Beijaram-se novamente, ele segurou com força nos cabelos do amigo e o forçou para baixo. Entendendo o pedido, Goten foi se abaixando até ajoelhar no chão.

O moreno livrou-se com facilidade da calça e da cueca dele, deixando-o nu por completo. Mantendo contato visual, ele segurou o membro ereto do outro e passou a lingua por toda a extensão, arrancando um palavrão de Trunks.

A visão do moreno ajoelhado a sua frente, sugando seu membro, deixando-o lambuzado de saliva era simplesmente magnifica. Usando sua imaginação, ele mudou um pouco o corte de cabelo e a estatura, se deixasse os olhos semicerrados, poderia jurar que era Gohan a sua frente.

Goten aumentou a velocidade e a pressão dos lábios, surpreendendo Trunks. Ele sugava com habilidade, a lingua circulando o prepúcio. Engoliu até quase engasgar, enquanto suas mãos brincavam com os testiculos.

Trunks respirou fundo e sentiu que estava muito perto do orgasmo. Com cuidado, retirou seu membro e começou a se masturbar. Goten o encarava com um brilho travesso nos olhos e deixou a boca aberta, com a lingua pra fora.

Sem mais delongas, o primogênito dos Briefs gozou com força no rosto e na boca do moreno, sujando-o bastante. Ele se limpou rapidamente e beijaram-se novo. A noite estava apenas começando.

Trunks então despiu o amigo espalhando as roupas pelo quarto e o levou de volta para a cama. Posicionando o outro de quatro, ele então começou a lamber a entrada do canal, deixando-o cheio de saliva. Depois de ouvir os gemidos abafados contra o travesseiro, vindos de Goten, sabia que já poderia penetrá-lo. Então, devagar ele introduziu seu membro, dando tempo para o outro se adaptar.

Quando estava por inteiro, tirou e enfiou novamente. Aos poucos foi aumentando o ritmo, ao perceber que Goten agarra os lençóis e gemia com mais frequência. Suas pelves chocavam-se a cama rangia sob o peso deles. Trunks então trocou de posição novamente, deitando o outro de lado e colocando uma das pernas em seu ombro. Assim ele podia ser o rosto vermelho e as expressões de prazer do moreno, conforme iam aumentando a intensidade.

Ele deu algumas estocadas mais profundas, atingindo o ponto especial, fazendo Goten gozar e sujar o abdômen. Trunks também não demorou muito e chegou ao orgasmo logo depois, preenchendo o canal ao amigo.

-Hoje você foi mais intenso do que o usual... -o moreno comentou, enquanto ambos deitavam e respiravam fundo.

-Precisava mais do que nunca. -ele passou a mão pelos cabelos molhados de suor.

-Por acaso está acontecendo alguma coisa e você não está me contando?

-A questão é que eu não sei exatamente o que está acontecendo.

Trunks era dominador, imperativo, conquistador, controlador. Gostava de manter tudo sob seu comando, de estar no controle. E quando algo saia de seu domínio, isso tirava sua paz.

E Gohan era exatamente seu oposto.

Apesar de ser focado em seus compromissos e ser uma pessoa fiel, toda a família Son tinha a mesma característica: eram espíritos livres. Eles não se prendiam muito a nada, não faziam questão de serem donos de nada, de conquistarem. Seus ombros nunca envergavam com o peso das escolhas, como os ombros dos Briefs.

Porém isso não era ruim. No fundo, Trunks admirava como eles conseguiam manter o bom humor, o sorriso fácil mesmo nas adversidades e por conseguirem sempre ver o melhor nas pessoas.

E para Trunks, Gohan respondia aos seus estímulos, brincava com o perigo, mas não parecia ceder um milímetro sequer. Precisava descobrir qual era o gosto dele, como ele chegava ao orgasmo, como gemia, como dormia e acordava.

Trunks queria tudo aquilo e muito mais. A necessidade de controlar, de ter a posse era maior que tudo. Porém isso era apenas seu instinto falando mais alto. Caso continuasse pressionando daquele jeito, com certeza Gohan iria ceder. Mas o que viria depois? Como separar o trabalho do emocional?

-Só espero que você não demore muito tempo pra descobrir o que tá errado. -Goten franziu as sobrancelhas. -Julie aceitou meu pedido de namoro.

-O que?!

-Você já teve várias namoradas... por que eu não posso? -o moreno cruzou os braços. -Não somos exclusivos, lembra do nosso trato?

-Essa me pegou de surpresa. -Trunks virou pro outro lado e se cobriu com o lençol.

-Você e sua mania de achar que todos giram ao seu redor.

-Seu irmão reclamou a mesma coisa.

Trunks passou a noite em claro, remexendo-se na cama de um lado pro outro. Assim que o sol nasceu, ele foi embora, deixando Goten completamente adormecido. Não viraria refém de seus pensamentos.

Mais tarde, ele esperou a reunião terminar e foi para a sala de Gohan.

-Precisamos conversar. -ele observava o moreno mexer na papelada. -Agora.

-O que houve? -largou os papéis e o encarou.

-Eu quero você.

Gohan foi pego de surpresa com aquela declaração. Passou a mão pelos cabelos e desviou o olhar, sem saber o que fazer.

-Aqui não é o melhor lugar, nem o melhor momento pra conversamos sobre isso.

-Se não for agora quando vai ser? -Trunks apoiou-se na mesa, inclinando o tronco para frente. -Estou chegando no meu limite.

-Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso! -ele fez um gesto com a mão. -Resolva com meu irmão.

-Você não entende o que acontece entre eu e Goten porque nunca se fundiu com ninguém. Durante o tempo que formamos um novo corpo, compartilhamos todos os pensamentos e emoções, como se fossemos um só. Nossos pais também passaram por isso.

-Tá, não quero detalhes. -Gohan levantou também, ficando irritado. -Diz logo aonde quer chegar com tudo isso...

Trunks deu a volta na mesa, ficando próximo do outro.

-O que sinto por Goten é uma profunda amizade. Mas por você é... -sentiu-se corar e ficou sem jeito. -Completamente diferente. Eu te quero.

-Quer é me fuder, né? -o moreno tirou os óculos e massageou o nariz.

-Também.

-Nossa, esqueci de como você não mede as palavras. -Gohan o encarou, parecendo cansado. -Eu não brinco mais com essa questão de relacionamento, Trunks. Passei dessa fase há muito tempo. Entendo que esteja interessado em mim, afinal nos aproximamos muito, isso é normal. Mas não confunda as coisas, precisamos estabelecer uma linha bem clara aqui. Não podemos simplesmente sair ficando e pronto. Temos responsabilidades e pessoas dependem de nós, caso haja uma briga ou um desentendimento, como iremos proteger a empresa?

-Sei que sou mais novo, mas levo as coisas muito a sério. Não sou mais aquele garoto que costumava brincar na sua casa. -Trunks inflou o peito. -Só queria te fazer feliz o máximo que eu pudesse.

-Obrigado pela sua preocupação comigo, mas relacionamento é muito mais do que simplesmente fazer o outro feliz. É aguentar o melhor e o pior que a pessoa oferece e amar mesmo assim, com todas as falhas.

O primogênito dos Briefs foi até a porta e trancou-a. Depois foi novamente até perto do moreno.

-Você já fica supondo que a gente não daria certo, sem nem mesmo tentar. -ele encarou-o determinado. -Já percebeu como nos damos bem em praticamente todas as áreas? Por que não tentar no amor também? Porra, eu estou pronto pra assumir o risco! Somos maduros o suficiente pra saber separar o trabalho da relação. Se não rolar, bola pra frente. Nem que eu tenha de fazer terapia, mas não vou ferrar com você ou com a empresa.

-Esse sentimento pelo qual que você está envolvido agora é algo passageiro.

Trunks colocou o outro contra a parede, literalmente, apoiando suas mãos dos lados, prendendo-o.

-Se me der chance, isso que está crescendo em meu peito vai se transformar em algo incondicional. Olha pra mim e veja se estou mentindo.

Gohan sentiu-se estremecer com a força que aqueles olhos azuis refletiam. A sinceridade dos sentimentos estava bem ali, sem nenhuma dúvida. Trunks demonstrava seu lado mais vulnerável, sem máscaras, sem atuações. Apenas um homem declarando que desejava fazê-lo feliz.

Antes que pudesse tomar qualquer atitude, o mais novo o surpreendeu com um beijo. No começo, seus lábios encostaram-se. Aquele toque tão macio e quente minou as resistências do moreno, que abriu a boca e permitiu mais contato.

Trunks então segurou forte em sua cintura e aprofundou o beijo, as línguas tocando-se. A urgência era evidente pelo ritmo que o beijo foi tomando, até estarem agarrados um ao outro, como se suas vidas dependessem disso. Trunks deslizou uma de suas mãos por dentro da camisa do outro, tocando seu abdômen definido.

Ao sentir aquele toque, Gohan congelou. O que estavam fazendo?! Ele interrompeu o beijo e afastou-se.

-Isso não está certo...

-Você pode falar o que quiser, fugir o quanto quiser. -o mais novo estava furioso. -Mas esse beijo só provou que sente atração por mim!

-Não posso sair cedendo a cada vontade que tenho! -ele cruzou os braços. -Diferente de algumas pessoas...

-Você é um babaca.

Trunks saiu puto da sala, abrindo a porta com força e pisando forte no chão. Gohan desabou na cadeira e respirou fundo, a cabeça girando. Claro que seu trabalho não rendeu nada e ele acabou deixando de lado depois de um tempo.

Sabia que estava sendo hipócrita. Havia dito na discussão há tempos em casa, que iria seguir seu caminho, procurar sua felicidade sem se importar se estava agradando as pessoas ao redor. Mas no momento, tudo que pensava era na reação que os outros teriam, no que iriam pensar... Achava difícil ter problemas entre sua família e amigos, uma vez que todos tinham cabeça aberta e possuíam algum relacionamento fora do convencional. Estavam acostumados a lidarem com as diferenças.

O que lhe incomodava era como as pessoas da empresa iriam ver o relacionamento dos sócios, caso desse certo. Se a imprensa não se aproveitaria disso para tentar diminuir a imagem da InfoTech... Se acabaria sendo desacredito no meio científico...

Gohan afundou o rosto nas mãos e suspirou. Tanto trabalho pra finalmente se encaixar na sociedade, pra jogar tudo pro alto depois de todas as conquistas. Porém, outro pensamento surgiu de repente. Já tinha 30 anos e simplesmente não devia nenhuma explicação a ninguém. E comparando com outras pessoas da sua idade, não havia aproveitado muito a vida... sempre se mantendo na linha, obedecendo as regras... qual era a graça? Qual era o risco?

Ele odiava e adorava Trunks ao mesmo tempo, pela sua coragem em fazer simplesmente o que queria. Decidiu que não deixaria se paralisar pelo medo. Mesmo que fosse errado, que desse algum problema futuramente, iria deixar-se levar.

(...)

Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, quando o expediente já tinha se encerrado, o moreno foi até a sala do sócio, encontrando-o arrumando sua pasta.

-É o seguinte: ainda acho que você está confundindo seus sentimentos em relação a mim. -Gohan estava com as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans. -Vou te provar que é algo passageiro sim e depois que você se acalmar, seguimos com a vida normalmente.

Trunks deixou suas coisas de lado e apoiou o quadril na mesa, curioso.

-E como pretende provar isso?

-Vamos ter uma noite de sexo.

-Melhor parar por aí antes que se arrependa. -riu e foi andando na direção do mais velho. -E se você estiver errado sobre mim, sobre nós?

-Muito difícil eu me enganar. -Gohan tinha um leve sorriso nos lábios.

-Então acho melhor se preparar pra me pedir desculpas depois, porque você nunca mais vai conseguir se livrar de mim depois que eu te fizer ter o melhor orgasmo da vida.

Eram duas da manhã e o moreno não queria admitir, mas estava realmente errado. Já havia transado três vezes com Trunks, com orgasmos intensos. Claro que entre uma vez e outra, descansavam conversando, comendo petiscos e agora bebiam vinho.

Toda vez descobriam coisas novas sobre o outro, algum ponto mais sensível ou uma posição que se adequava melhor. Então quando se beijaram nesse momento, já estava mais acostumados e sabiam o que fazer para despertar o desejo. Essas preliminares foram um pouco diferentes, trocando de posições num 69.

Após alguns momentos de caricias orais mútuas, Gohan surpreendeu o outro ao sentar em seu colo. Apesar de nunca ter feito anal antes, Trunks foi ajudando-o a acostumar-se usando os dedos durante toda a noite.

Sendo assim, o moreno guiou a ereção do mais novo até seu canal sem medo e respirou fundo antes de ir deslizando seu quadril para baixo. Mesmo o membro estando devidamente lubrificado, a primeira penetração foi um tanto desconfortável. Trunks sentou e acomodou-se melhor, segurando o outro pela cintura, enquanto se beijavam. Não deixavam de se olhar um segundo sequer.

O mais novo estava encantado com a visão que tinha do outro. A pele branquinha vermelha, principalmente no rosto, os cabelos negros bagunçados, os olhos semicerrados e mordendo os lábios de prazer. Com cuidado, ele ajudou a conduzir o ritmo, que foi aumentando lentamente.

Gohan fincou as unhas nos ombros de Trunks quando sentiu a próstata sendo estimulada, espalhando uma onda forte de prazer, fazendo-o esquecer de qualquer desconforto. Foi então que relaxou de vez e se permitiu aproveitar mais.

Mesmo estando no chão da sala dessa vez, suas pelves se chocavam com força, o cheiro de sexo já impregnado em suas peles agora colando no carpete. Gohan não demorou muito para chegar ao orgasmo, o mais intenso até então. Gozou com vontade o abdômen de ambos, mas não parou até sentir Trunks sujando-o por dentro.

O mais novo limpou o liquido e lambeu os dedos. Beijaram-se novamente e deitaram no chão, respirando ofegantes. Não falaram em voz alta, mas sabiam que haviam ultrapassado uma barreira bem ali, naquele momento.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 06

Aproveitando que Goku e Vegeta finalmente voltaram da missão com Bills, Chi Chi resolveu fazer um jantar em família para comemorar. O clima na casa estava agradável e Gohan ficou surpreso e feliz ao ver que Piccolo se juntou a eles. Enquanto comiam, o moreno tentou chamar a atenção do alien com olhares e leves sorrisos, mas ele pareceu não perceber, ou pelo menos não demonstrava nenhuma reação. Isso deixou Gohan meio chateado, porque isso nunca havia acontecido antes.

Depois de todos comerem muito bem, foram até a sala para conversarem com mais tranquilidade.

-Essa foto é nova. -Piccolo comentou, observando o porta-retrato.

-Meu filho ganhou um prêmio muito importante! -Chi Chi comentou toda boba, sorrindo.

A pose era totalmente espontânea, com Gohan segurando seu prêmio com um sorriso enorme, e Trunks o abraçando pelo ombro, com uma das mãos em seu peito.

-Sua inteligência é realmente fora do comum, Gohan. Finalmente lhe deram o reconhecimento merecido.

-Obrigado, Senhor Piccolo. -ele respondeu sentindo o rosto corar.

Goku como sempre roubou a cena, contando que ele, Vegeta e Bills fizeram uma competição para ver quem comia mais. O que gerou muita confusão, brigas e comida voando, sobrando para Whis ter que contornar a situação. Goten teve um acesso de riso e quase engasgou com o suco que bebia.

A situação com a família já estava mais calma e Gohan se sentia mais tranquilo agora. Era muito bom ver todos que amava reunidos num momento tão normal e reconfortante. Piccolo fazia alguns comentários sarcásticos e cortava Goku quando ele começava a extrapolar. Mas continuava mantendo certa distância entre ele e Gohan, coisa que apenas os dois perceberam, porque foi sutil demais.

Por conta da chuva que aumentou, transformando-se numa tempestade, as visitas resolveram passar a noite ali mesmo. Afinal era arriscado sair voando num tempo ruim como aquele. Já havia passado algumas horas desde que todos foram deitar, mas o moreno continuou acordado, colocando a leitura em dia.

Estava chegando no meio do livro, quando alguém bateu de leve na porta. Ele acomodou-se e tirou os óculos, enquanto Piccolo entrava.

-Precisa de alguma coisa? -o mestiço fechou o livro.

-Queria saber se podemos conversar... - alien estava muito sério.

-Pode falar...

Piccolo respirou fundo e sentou na cama de frente para Gohan.

-Você sabe que não sou muito bom com palavras, mas vou tentar dar meu melhor... Ao ver aquela sua foto mais cedo, me dei conta de que se transformou em um homem valoroso. Foi ali que minha ficha caiu de que aquele garoto mimado e chorão que treinei anos atrás, cresceu e hoje é importante na sociedade.

-Obrigado... seu apoio foi fundamental.

-Eu entendo apenas de lutas e lhe ensinei tudo o que sei. E você foi muito além de tudo o que eu imaginava e esperava, superando todos os obstáculos. Quando resolveu seguir os estudos, te dei todo meu apoio e cheguei a conversar com Goku pra que ele pegasse leve com suas escolhas... mas ele não me ouviu, como sempre.

-Eu não sabia disso.

-Enquanto você era jovem e imaturo, minha presença te ajudou. Porém de alguns anos pra cá, acredito que na verdade estou te prejudicando.

-Como assim? -Gohan franziu as sobrancelhas.

-Sei o real motivo porque você terminou com a Videl.

-Você sabe que eu já não a amava mais.

-Não tem necessidade de fingir. -Piccolo encarou-o. -Você terminou porque eu não gostava dela. Videl despertava seu lado mais altruísta, o que era ruim e bom ao mesmo tempo. Você não sabe lidar com injustiça, com dor, sofrimento e definitivamente é incapaz de dizer "não". Então se vestia com aquela roupa ridícula de Saiyaman tentando ajudar os outros, só esquecia de si mesmo. Vivia preso um ideal fantasioso de que iria mudar as pessoas.

O moreno sentiu aquelas palavras atravessando seu coração. De repente várias coisas começaram a fazer sentido, porque as visitas de Piccolo diminuíram durante o tempo que namorou com Videl, porque os dois ficavam em completo silêncio quando estavam sozinhos e mantinham distância um do outro quando Gohan não estava perto... e tantos outros detalhes.

-É verdade. -Gohan passou a mão pelos cabelos. -Você sempre foi meu modelo, meu ídolo, minha referência. Não conseguiria casar sabendo que não teria sua aprovação e sua benção. Depois eu percebi que realmente a minha relação com a Videl não daria certo de qualquer modo...

-A questão é justamente essa, Gohan. Desde que nos conhecemos, nunca houve um espaço entre nós, sempre estivemos juntos... Neguei esse fato por um tempo, mas percebi que você ainda é muito ligado a mim.

-Não estou entendendo... aonde quer chegar com isso. -ele praticamente sussurrou.

-Eu te ajudei com tudo que posso, mas agora você tem que seguir seu caminho, fazer suas escolhas sem ficar preso a minha opinião. Posso dar conselhos caso precise, mas você deve decidir sozinho.

O mestiço sentiu o coração ficando apertado e então lágrimas começaram a se formar.

-Quero que seja feliz e viva intensamente sua vida, sem se preocupar comigo. Nossa relação de mestre e pupilo sempre vai existir, porém vai ser apenas isso daqui em diante. Sem mais intimidades... porque enquanto estamos juntos, você está perdendo oportunidades ótimas...

-Mas e se eu quiser você?! -ele não conseguiu lutar contra as lágrimas, que agora desciam abundantes.

-Eu não posso te dar aquilo que você deseja. -Piccolo aproximou-se e segurou as mãos dele. -As conversas intelectuais, ir a restaurantes, dividir uma casa... Não é o que eu sou, não pertence a minha realidade.

Gohan mordeu o lábio inferior, chorando muito. Sua vontade no momento era berrar bem alto, até rasgar a garganta. Porém tudo o que poderia era chorar silenciosamente. Era como se o chão tivesse aberto sobre seus pés e nada mais fazia sentido. Não conseguia enxergar sua vida sem Piccolo sempre por perto.

-Também está doendo em mim. -o namekuzei desviou os olhos, as mãos tremendo. -Porém é o melhor, acredite. Jamais iria machucar você se não fosse preciso.

-Você pode pelo menos... -ele falava entre os soluços. -dormir comigo pela última noite?

-Claro, meu pequeno.

Piccolo tirou a armadura e deitou de lado na cama, abraçando Gohan, que enrolou-se contra seu peito. Lá fora a tempestade não dava sinais de diminuir e a chuva chicoteava contra as janelas.

Para todos, era impossível que o alien verde pudesse ser carinhoso ou atencioso, mas o moreno conhecia esse lado totalmente escondido dele. Aprendeu a apreciar com o tempo os pequenos detalhes, os sorrisos tímidos e o brilho nos olhos negros.

E agora... parecia que nunca mais iria conseguir sentir esse carinho novamente. Gohan continuava chorando, enquanto seu mundo desmoronava bem ali. Sabia que no fundo seu mestre estava certo e era preciso manter uma distância pra que ele então pudesse crescer. Porém a razão ainda não encontrava eco na emoção.

Depois de tanto chorar, o mestiço acabou adormecendo nos braços de Piccolo, que não conseguiu pregar os olhos. Fazia carinho naqueles cabelos negros rebeldes e sabia que seria pela última vez. Ele não era de chorar como o pupilo, mas por dentro, seu coração sofria e doía muito. Observou-o dormindo serenamente em seu peito e sorriu, antes de beijá-lo e lentamente sair do quarto.

Sabia que Gohan estava em boas mãos quando observou o modo como ele agia perto de Trunks, durante a festa de aniversário de Bulma. Havia encontrado o que estava procurando, sem ainda ter se dado conta disso. E as suspeitas de Piccolo se confirmaram ao ver a foto do prêmio, com os dois abraços de maneira tão sincera e espontânea. Havia algo naquela proximidade que demonstrava o quão relaxados e felizes ficavam perto um do outro.

(...)

Gohan acordou na manhã seguinte sentindo frio. Acordou sozinho na cama, como sempre. Ao sentar-se, sentiu sua cabeça latejando numa enxaqueca forte. Tentou se segurar, mas ao lembrar que não iria ter mais Piccolo tão próximo, as lágrimas foram inevitáveis. E quanto mais chorava, mais sua cabeça doía.

Resolveu então respirar fundo algumas vezes e aos poucos, o choro foi passando. O sol começava a se projetar no horizonte, os primeiros raios invadindo seu antigo quarto. Não tinha condições de ir a empresa, porque precisava digerir tudo o que aconteceu. Iria mandar os relatórios por email. Por isso, vestiu sua roupa e deixou a casa dos pais voando, indo direto para seu apartamento.

Assim que chegou, tomou um remédio pra enxaqueca e tomou um banho. Como estava sem fome, pulou o café da manhã e começou a preparar seu trabalho. Terminou as planilhas necessárias e enviou tudo por email, depois largou-se na cama e lá ficou.

Perdeu completamente a noção do tempo deitado com a cabeça coberta. Seus pensamentos foram nas mais diversas direções, relembrando cenas do passado e indo até num futuro completamente fantasioso... até que seu celular tocou.

Era Trunks.

-Sei que não está passando muito bem, mas preciso de você na empresa Gohan. -o mais novo estava ansioso e nervoso.

-Dá pra resolver por email? -ele murmurou.

-Infelizmente não, me desculpa.

-Ok, quinze minutos eu estou aí.

Ele arrastou-se pra fora da cama, vestiu uma calça preta, camisa jeans e sapatos escuros. Depois de ver como seu rosto estava inchado de tanto chorar a noite inteira, colocou óculos escuros para disfarçar e assim voou até a empresa.

Passou direto pelas pessoas, apenas acenando de leve com a cabeça e seguiu para a sala do sócio. Encontrou Trunks bebendo café, também vestido mais casual e olheiras fundas.

-Pelo visto você também está horrível. -Gohan comentou, tirando os óculos e fechando a porta do escritório.

-Acho melhor você sentar primeiro antes que eu explique tudo. -ele terminou a bebida.

-Então, o que houve?

-Um pouco antes de ganharmos os prêmios, coloquei um detetive particular para monitorar todas as informações que saíam sobre nossa empresa... E acontece que ontem ele me ligou, dizendo que um dos nossos funcionários encontrou-se com Hideo.

-Mas... ele trabalha com a nossa maior concorrente. -o moreno franziu as sobrancelhas. -O detetive detalhou o encontro?

-Mandy lhe passou um envelope. E hoje de manhã cedo, descobri que nosso sistema interno foi invadido.

Gohan respirou fundo e passou a mão pelo rosto. Estava cansado.

-Ainda não tomei nenhuma atitude porque queria conversar contigo. -Trunks o encarou, parecendo preocupado. -Somos sócios e amigos acima de tudo, dividimos até os problemas.

-Só vamos conseguir enfrentar as coisas se estivermos juntos. -ele acenou com a cabeça. -Alguma ideia do que fazer?

-Primeiro precisamos descobrir quem invadiu nosso sistema. Então despedimos a pessoa e ainda processamos. Não estamos lidando com crianças aqui.

-Concordo. Me empresta seu computador e em meia hora descubro tudo. -Gohan espreguiçou-se.

Ele sentou na cadeira do amigo e começou a trabalhar, vasculhando o sistema interno da empresa usando um caminho alternativo. Sabia o que estava fazendo porque foi ele mesmo que desenvolveu o programa. Enquanto teclava furiosamente, concentrado no que fazia, Trunks voltou logo depois, com mais uma xícara grande de café e dois pães com queijo.

Gohan não conseguiu evitar o sorriso e comeu lentamente, sob o olhar atento do amigo, que não deixou seu lado desde então.

Depois de muita escavação, descobriu finalmente que Mandy e Yuri estavam juntos nesse problema.

Os donos da empresa reuniram os funcionários para uma reunião emergencial. Quase duzentas pessoas numa grande sala, todos apreensivos. Gohan respirou fundo e deu um passo a frente, observando a todos lentamente. Claro que os funcionários percebiam seu rosto inchado e a expressão de poucos amigos, mas ele não se importou.

-Ganhamos aquele prêmio tão importante graças ao trabalho de todos aqui, desde o pessoal da limpeza até os diplomados funcionários da TI. Focamos no objetivo e demos nosso melhor e conseguimos. E para recompensar a todos, eu e Trunks demos um valor extra no salário de todos nesse mês, como perceberam em suas contas bancárias.

Trunks apenas observava o amigo com admiração, pois ele enfrentava a situação abertamente, sem medo do que poderia vir.

-Nós nos esforçamos para que todos tenham um emprego de qualidade, onde gostem de trabalhar e encontrem um ambiente agradável. Valorizamos cada um aqui, por mais modesta que seja sua função, é importante para o conjunto... E nesse momento, parece que alguns estão descontentes, resolvendo atacar a empresa ao vender informações sigilosas. Nosso sistema foi invadido e alguns projetos foram visualizados pela nossa maior concorrente.

Nesse momento, todos se mostraram surpresos, alguns xingando e outros olhando ao redor, impressionados pela notícia.

-Caso algum de vocês esteja infeliz trabalhando conosco, apesar de todas as medidas adotadas por mim e por Trunks, para tornar essa empresa uma segunda casa a todos, então peço que se demita, ao invés de sair nos prejudicando. Isso só demonstra falta de maturidade e responsabilidade. -Gohan mantinha sua face impassível e a confiança inabalável.

Outra onda de cochichos e espanto por parte dos empregados.

-O vazamento de informações prejudica cada um de nós. Afinal a empresa é formada pelos esforços individuais de cada um, que são somados no final. Se focamos em coisas boas, ganhamos prêmios como aconteceu recentemente. Se alguém boicota, corremos risco. Nós levantamos e caímos juntos. Com isso, espero que pensem melhor daqui em diante como desejam seguir, porque eu estou disposto a ir cada vez mais alto.

-E para que continuemos indo mais alto, precisamos do apoio de cada um. -Trunks aproximou-se, ficando ao lado de Gohan. -Portanto, peço que colaborem com a polícia nesse momento. Também quero informar que iremos tomar todas as medidas judiciais legais para resolver a situação.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 07

Gohan foi pego de surpresa ao sentir Trunks apertando sua mão por baixo da mesa, lhe rendendo um for arrepio que atravessou o corpo inteiro. Eles estavam esperando o juiz voltar com sua decisão. O julgamento vinha se arrastando por duas semanas, cheias de estresse e pressão.

A mídia caiu em cima da InfoTech com tudo, buscando todas as informações possíveis, até mesmo divulgando boatos. Ainda mais depois das acusações trabalhistas que Yuri e Mandy inventaram para conseguirem desviar o foco das investigações.

Apesar da aparência serena, a mão de Trunks tremia levemente e transpirava. Gohan apertou de volta e fez um carinho, junto com uma troca de olhares significativa. Eles levantaram-se quando o juiz voltou para a sala de audiência.

-Após examinar com cautela todos os fatos apresentados por ambos os lados do caso, cheguei ao veredito que de os senhores Trunks Briefs e Son Gohan são inocentes das acusações levantadas pelos réus. A empresa que comprou essas informações de maneira ilícita deve pagar indenização por todos os problemas causados. E faço o pedido de prisão de Yuri e Mandy Koshlov imediatamente, por estarem ligados a atividades paralelas e danosas à sociedade.

Os mestiços respiraram aliviados com a sentença e abraçaram-se comemorando a vitória. Finalmente estavam encerrando aquele capítulo tão turbulento em suas vidas e saíram do fórum sorridentes, sabendo que dali em diante as coisas iriam melhorar.

Entretanto, voltaram a empresa e realizaram uma nova reunião com os funcionários, contando sobre o veredito. Muitos problemas surgiram depois do incidente da venda de informações, mas ajudou a manter toda a empresa mais unida.

-Precisamos comemorar essa vitória. -Trunks jogou-se na cadeira, afrouxando a gravata. -Depois de toda a merda que passamos, é o mínimo.

-Não aguentava mais os repórteres atrás de nós, várias notícias saindo, Yuri e Mandy mentindo no tribunal... -Gohan respirou fundo e passou a mão pelos cabelos. -Parecia que nunca iria melhorar.

O mais novo levantou e ficou próximo ao outro, segurando seu rosto entre as mãos.

-O que houve? -ele murmurou.

-Eu sei que são situações diferentes, mas da última vez que me senti tão pressionado e esgotado assim foi quando lutei com Cell. Na verdade, durante o processo inteiro tive vários pesadelos revivendo aquela luta. -seus olhos estavam mareados.

-A grande diferença entre aquela época e essa, é que hoje você não está sozinho, eu estou bem aqui.

Toda insegurança, medo e angústia que Gohan vinha sentindo nas últimas semanas simplesmente se dissiparam ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Era a mais absoluta verdade. Durante a luta contra Cell, ele estava muito acima dos outros guerreiros, então precisava enfrentar a situação sozinho. Não havia como dividir a responsabilidade com alguém, desabafar ou chorar. O mundo dependia da sua força e ele não podia se dar luxo de ficar vulnerável.

Tantos anos depois, lá estava o moreno passando por outra situação onde pessoas dependiam dele, afinal a empresa era grande. Porém dessa vez tinha Trunks ao seu lado, um equivalente, um igual. Afinal eram sócios e ambos tinham o mesmo peso nas costas...

E então Gohan podia mostrar-se vulnerável, exatamente como agora, porque o mais novo o entenderia. Ele esteve ao seu lado o tempo todo, ambos trabalhando para saírem da crise, tomando decisões e dando seu melhor. Foi quando a ficha caiu da profundidade da relação que haviam criado, da cumplicidade, os sorrisos e até mesmo das discussões, que o moreno percebeu que amava o mais novo.

Nada daqueles amores complicados e cheios de especificações... Mas algo simples, certo e profundo, que o tomava por inteiro e o preenchia.

Gohan acabou com a distância que os separava ao beijá-lo. Trunks arfou de surpresa, mas logo entregou-se, permitindo que as línguas se tocassem. O beijo foi tomando intensidade, enquanto o moreno sentava na mesa e puxava o outro, cruzando as pernas na sua cintura.

O desejo e a urgência era evidentes no modo como se tocavam, as mãos impacientes passeando por cima das roupas, só para sentir se era verdade.

Trunks terminou o beijo e encostou sua testa na testa do moreno, ainda com os olhos fechados e a respiração ofegante.

-Eu... eu preciso saber. O que foi esse beijo?

-Significa que eu quero você pra sempre na minha vida.

O mais novo abriu os olhos e encarou Gohan. Sabia que era verdade no momento que encarou aqueles olhos negros e profundos brilhando intensamente. Sem sair da posição que estava e ligou para a secretária, desmarcando qualquer compromisso que ele e o moreno pudessem ter nos próximos dois dias.

-Eu e você, na minha casa. Agora. -ele grunhiu na orelha de Gohan.

(...)

Trunks simplesmente não conseguia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo de verdade. Gohan se entregando inteiramente a ele, sem nenhuma restrição. O mais novo poderia ser experiente em relacionamentos, mas nunca havia compartilhado algo assim antes. A noite que passaram juntos foi especial, porém como o moreno não deu nenhuma outra pista de que poderia acontecer de novo, nem tocou no assunto, ao longo do tempo Trunks recuou e deu espaço.  
Quando o problema aconteceu na empresa, acreditou que seria uma boa oportunidade de mudar a opinião de Gohan. Queria provar que não estava brincando. No começo, o que sentia pelo outro era apenas curiosidade e atração, porém o sentimento foi crescendo de tal maneira, que simplesmente não poderia negar. Era difícil lutar contra seus defeitos, mas algo em Gohan o fazia querer ser melhor, superar tudo. E então Trunks mergulhou de cabeça nesse sentimento, dando seu melhor durante a crise.

Ele também teve medo de que iriam fracassar, de que as coisas não dariam certo. Porém, havia aprendido com seus pais a nunca perder a esperança de que coisas boas viriam. Ao segurar a mão do moreno, enquanto esperavam a decisão do, juiz fez toda a diferença. Soube que não precisava temer. Desde que estivessem juntos, iriam enfrentar qualquer coisa. Seu corpo inteiro tremeu quando se beijaram no escritório. Desejou aquilo por tanto tempo que quase perdeu as forças nas pernas quando aconteceu.  
Trunks enterrou as unhas nas costas de Gohan ao sentir que estava gozando e sussurrou seu nome enquanto respirava ofegante. O amor era visível em cada toque, cada palavra. E isso bastava.

(...)

Enquanto sentia-se adormecendo, Gohan ficou imaginando como iriam fazer para decidir onde iriam morar juntos. Acabou sorrindo e apertou Trunks ainda mais forte contra seu peito. Ele resmungou, mas não deu sinal de que iria acordar. O moreno afundou seu rosto no pescoço do outro e deixou-se levar pelo cansaço.

O quarto ainda exalava o cheiro de sexo e seus corpos estavam suados, mas eles não ligaram pra isso. Seus corpos encaixaram-se tantas vezes e sempre com precisão, os quadris chocando-se, enquanto gemiam e eram inundados de prazer.

Marcados com chupões, mordidas e arranhões. Felizes por amarem e serem correspondidos. Cansados de tanto transarem e revezarem. Ansiosos por não saberem o que a decisão de ficarem juntos iria trazer, mas iriam enfrentar tudo juntos.

Como sempre fizeram.

FIM


End file.
